White Tree of Camelot
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: I am Someone I never would have imagined. A secret. A dream...body and soul. Burn me. Drown me. Tell me lies. I will still be who I am.


_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Crossover: King Arthur/Inuyasha**_

_**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Pairing: King Arthur/Kagome**_

_**Summary: I am Someone I never would have imagined. A secret. A dream...body and soul. Burn me. Drown me. Tell me lies. I will still be who I am.**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Deep in a underground, in a cavern of dark shadows, something even darker hovered in the air. Slowly it spun- a venomous snake of smoke. As it twirled the air around it crackled with black and pink sparks. And whenever it's tail brushed against the cavern floor, stones burst apart like trees shattered by lightning, leaving only heaps of smoldering ash.

The dark spiral floated menacingly toward a small, radiant crystal on a stone pedestal. The crystal's light, frail but still defiant, glowed white with ribbons of blue and green. As the shadowy being approached, it swelled a bit brighter.

"_Protect_." hissed one smokey serpent, as it curled in the air twisting around a white glowing tree that was besides the stone pedestal the held the crystal.

"_**Protect...**_" Another smoke serpent, as it twisted around its head resting on the shoulder of what they had been put here to protect.

A young woman in a long white dress, that was beautiful in design and had a lot of white lace that went down her arms and over some o her hand till it went to a ring on both middle fingers. The back was also beautiful in lace design as the whole back was made of lace.

The woman looked to be asleep as her long ebony hair cascaded in waterfalls, moving softly when the smoke serpents moved past.

The white tree that the woman leaned against glowed bright in blue fire suddenly making the smoke serpents hiss.

"_Who is here!"_ the first smoke serpent hissed, curling so it was looking into the dark cavern of the cave, towards the entrance where it had seem someone come before.

"_**It smells of dog!" **_the other smoke serpent hissed, flickering it's tongue out in the air for a taste.

A lone figure appeared through the darkness, the blue fire from the white tree lighting up more of the cave as it flared in warning at the newcomer.

"Be silent protectors, this Sesshomaru is only here for a brief visit." the cold tone cut trough the darkness as the smoke serpents hissed in reply but retreated to let the new comer come through.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, stepped calmly as he stared at the woman in a deep slumber that was leaning against the tree. Glancing at the serpents his gold eyes flashed, "Tell me protectors, when will she wake?"

The serpents looked at the dog demon in wonder but gave him the answer he wanted, "_ She shall wake when she is needed most. When history is at its peek, and when she could make a change where no one but her could make..."_ the first serpent resisted, he knew the what he was told to wake the priestess from the jewel, the serpents creator.

The second serpent moved giving a hiss continuing from where the other serpent left off, ".._**she will have hardships. See death, but she is what is needed to make history how it should be. Make things better...greater than what she knew."**_

The dog demon knew what they were saying, the miko was someone not like anyone he had met before. It was a shame he wouldn't see her again...he had a feeling she wouldn't wake for a long long time.

Taking the sword off his holster he gave the woman a look of longing, before stepping forward, "This sword was made for her from my fang, tell her who it is from...tell her when she wakes that Naraku is gone and her friends lived happy long lives..." the Lord of the west paused before starting again, "Tell the miko she will be surely missed...by everyone and live her life to the fullest."

The serpents gave a hiss in reply as the dog demon sat the sword, bow, and quiver of arrows next to the slumbering woman.

The dog demon stepped back and gave the woman a last look before leaving, his least thoughts to the miko that made him see the things differently,_ 'I wish you the best miko...__**Kagome.'**_

* * *

_**Yuki note: Hope everyone liked this...i had it stuck in my head and had to write it...so I hope everyone likes it~ **_

_**Tell me what ya think!**_

_**Read and reivew! **_

_**PS...i will be updating other fics soon...i got bored while at work...and wrote chapters out on paper...just have to write them out on the computar now.**_


End file.
